


WISE GIRL DOWN, WISE GIRL DOWN

by SamirahTheFalafelQueen



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8921446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamirahTheFalafelQueen/pseuds/SamirahTheFalafelQueen
Summary: Annabeth trips





	

It wasn’t surprising that Annabeth had hurt her ankle again. Walking while reading wasn’t the greatest idea, because one second everything was smooth, then the next Annabeth tripped over the weapons rack. What was worse was that she had been reading at her cabin. How did she end up at the arena?   
“Are you okay?” Jason asked, quickly getting up from where he was sitting. He was polishing his sword. “Gods, you shouldn’t be reading when you’re walking.”   
Annabeth puffed out the air in her cheeks. She was constantly being told not to read while walking - she just couldn’t keep still when working. There was always the need to fidget.   
“Just help me up before Perc-”  
It was too late. Annabeth could hear him from here. Jason looked at her in confusion, when she placed her head down and groaned.   
“I’M COMING WISE GIRL, I’M COMING!”   
“Oh,” Jason said.   
Around the corner, a young man was running like a crazy man set on fire. Even though he was quite far, Annabeth could see the pure rage in his eyes. He raced across the land, eyes wide. A trail of dust followed from behind.   
“Percy, what are you doing?” Jason deadpanned when Percy reached them, out of breath. He had his two hands at his hips, striking a hero pose. Annabeth couldn’t bare to look up at her boyfriend.   
“I am here to carry Miss Chase to the infirmary!” Percy exclaimed, pointing at Annabeth with his right hand.  
“How did you even know that she was injured?” Jason questioned.   
Annabeth then looked up, darkly at Jason. “Don’t question.”   
“This book is a danger, Annabeth,” Percy picked up the book that Annabeth had been reading. “It is a monster from Tartarus, I assure you. It must go back to where it came from.” Then he pointed to the ground. “AND AS FOR YOU DIRT! I will have it seen that you are removed from this place at once.”  
“I don’t think that’s how it works, Percy,” Jason piped up.  
“I WILL SEE TO IT, UNDERSTAND?”   
“I need that book, Percy,” Annabeth rolled her eyes. “I can get up. I just sprained my ankle, that’s all.”   
Percy laughed darkly. “It takes one sprained ankle to crash and fall into the depths of death!”   
“You know what, I’m going to find Leo,” Jason said, creeping away. Annabeth was about to ask for him to stay, but then realised that was highly unfair. She was just going to have to put up with Percy.   
“Okay, just help me u-”  
Annabeth was suddenly lifted into Percy’s arms, and she felt a sudden warm radiating around her body. Percy looked down at her, and gave her a cheeky smile. Then he began walking, and for a good solid two minutes, Annabeth didn’t say anything, but enjoy being close to the person she loved.  
“You’re unfairly good at everything, but I'm strong enough to carry you bridal-style and this for some reason renders you speechless?” Percy laughed.   
“Shut up, Seaweed Brain.”


End file.
